<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Послушай, ангел by rooowdi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076497">Послушай, ангел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooowdi/pseuds/rooowdi'>rooowdi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooowdi/pseuds/rooowdi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Послушай, ангел, — с привычной ему хрипотой в голосе, начинает Кроули, — а ты когда-нибудь, ну э... — он машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова, — ты когда-нибудь предавался людским утехам?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Послушай, ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кажется, впервые это произошло, где-то сразу после той истории в церкви с нацистами, когда тысячелетние душевные метания ангела пришли к своему логическому заключению, а именно к сумке с книгами, так любезно протянутыми ему демоном. А если быть еще точнее, то именно тогда-то Азирафаэль впервые и увидел в объекте своего тайного воздыхания, настолько тайного, что и самому себе признаваться было непозволительно, не демона, не того, кого следовало избегать, с кем не следовало заговаривать даже в первый раз и уж тем более во все последующие разы, тогда он увидел в нем то, что так долго Кроули пытался до него донести, то что они действительно могли бы быть друзьями, а может даже и больше. </p><p>Как раз таки в то самое время, между историями с церковью и святой водой, когда они оба сидели в книжном магазине ангела, после очередного вкусного ужина, сытые и немного пьяные, глядя в узкие зрачки своего друга(?), он понял кое-что еще. Что за демоническим обликом Кроули, рыжей шевелюрой, каждый раз складывающейся в неподражаемые прически, и черными очками, скрывается существо, вновь и вновь доказывающее ему, что способно на хорошие поступки, и это осознание пробуждало в его душе чувство, которое с каждым годом становилось все сложнее ставить на задний план. </p><p>— Послушай, ангел, — с привычной ему хрипотцой в голосе, начинает Кроули, — а ты когда-нибудь, ну э... — он машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова, — ты когда-нибудь предавался людским утехам?</p><p>С самого первого их знакомства, с того самого, в саду Эдема, Кроули делал это. Ставил под сомнения убеждения Азирафаэля, начинал разговоры на скользкие темы, задавал вопросы, которые и сами приходили в голову ангела, и которые тот моментально старался выкинуть оттуда. Сначала он думал, что такое поведение присуще всем демонам, заложено в их демонической природе, но позже понял, что это была черта конкретно его демона. </p><p>— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, — отвечает Азирафаэль, присаживаясь рядом со своим собеседником, — я люблю поглощать людскую пищу, люблю читать их книги, я даже научился танцевать...</p><p>— Нет, я не совсем об этом, — перебивает его Кроули. </p><p>Иногда ему было с ним сложно. Сложно пробиваться через эту его поистине ангельскую сущность, которую тот так тщательно возводил перед всеми и перед самим собой, сложно смотреть в эти наивные голубые глаза, настолько чистые и невинные, что порой Кроули казалось, что один только взгляд в них может испепелить его, сложно доказывать раз за разом, как глупо все устроено в этом мире, и что в нем самое место для таких глупых отношений, как у них. </p><p>— О чем же тогда? — и вот снова, один только взгляд полных любопытства глаз Азирафаэля, и он уже жалеет, что ранее решился снять свои очки, и что вообще решил завести этот разговор. Но этот разговор был просто необходим, ибо тянуть с ним было уже просто неприлично, и кому же его заводить, если не демону. </p><p>— Ну знаешь, есть у человечества эта штука, которую они постоянно делают, — тут Кроули останавливается и менее решительно добавляет, — друг с другом? </p><p>Азирафаэль недоумевающе моргает, а после до него уже доходит, о чем пытается сказать ему демон.</p><p>— Оу, — понимающе тянет он, а после до него уже окончательно доходит, о чем именно говорит с ним демон, — Нет! Нет, что ты, нет, чтобы я-то и... Нет! — он начинает суетиться, захлебываться возмущением смешанным с неловкостью, и на его щеках проступает румянец, — Это же больше по твоей части, нет?</p><p>— О, да, каждую пятницу тринадцатого хожу совращать людей, а потом принимаю ванны из их крови для поддержания гладкости кожи, — раздраженно, словно ядом, плюется в него словами Кроули, — за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь?!</p><p>— За демона! — отчаянно кричит ангел, заставляя лицо собеседника сморщиться и негодующе отвернуться от него. </p><p>Несколько секунд они молчат. Кроули пьет вино прямо из горла, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Азирафаэля, а тот беспокойно теребит край своего пиджака, обдумывая произошедшее. Подобное молчание между ними каждый раз убивало его. Он прямо таки ощущал на своей коже повисшее в воздухе раздражение. Это было выше его сил, поэтому чаще всего именно он и сдавался первым. </p><p>— Зачем ты вообще завел этот разговор? — нервно спрашивает ангел, после нескольких секунд напряженного молчания, которое просто изводило его, и не получив ответа, он неуверенно продолжает, — Так а ты... Ты, ну, — он делает движение головой, — предавался?</p><p>— Нет, — на удивление спокойно отвечает Кроули, до этого поглощающий вино прямо из бутылки, а сейчас снова поворачивающийся к Азирафаэлю. Отворачивался же он не потому, что обиделся на высказывание в свой адрес, хотя каждый раз нечто подобное отдавалось где-то внутри болезненным эхом, просто он не мог смотреть на то, как беспокойные руки ангела блуждают по краям пиджака, как поджимаются его губы, дергаясь в нервной улыбке, как бывало каждый раз, когда тот чувствовал себя неловко. Просто в такие моменты он казался особенно уязвимым, и в такие моменты было все сложнее держать себя в руках. — Но всегда было интересно, каково это, — и сказав это, он придвинулся ближе к ангелу. </p><p>— О, понимаю, — он рефлекторно отодвинулся дальше, — они всегда выглядят такими счастливыми и делают это с такой... </p><p>— Страстью, — Кроули придвинулся еще ближе, его правая рука оказалась лежащей на спинке дивана за спиной ангела, а левой он накрыл его ладони, — вот я и подумал, что мы могли бы...</p><p>— Нет! — вспыхнул Азирафаэль, а двигаться ему было уже просто некуда, — ты и я, мы не... мы не можем...</p><p>— Почему же? — спрашивает демон, и видя как он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы ответить, добавляет, — Если ты сейчас второй раз за сегодняшний день укажешь на мою демоническую природу, клянусь Богом, я встану и больше никогда не вернусь. </p><p>Ангел нервно выдохнул и промолчал. Его мучали противоречия. Он понимал, что ему следует немедленно прекратить это бессовестное соблазнение, но в то же время, он до сих пор не убрал чужие руки со своих и, кажется, не собирался этого делать. Правда была в том, что в своем общении, вплоть до этого момента, они почти не пересекали личное пространство друг друга, а все физические контакты ограничивались случайными прикосновениями во время передачи бутылки вина из одних рук в другие. Сейчас же на удивление теплые пальцы Кроули сжимали его ладонь и не хотелось прерывать это ни коим образом, разве что, сжать в ответ. </p><p>— Мы уже давно знакомы, — демон продолжает сокращать расстояние между их лицами, — и я же тебе не убийство предлагаю, в самом-то деле. Просто один невинный поцелуй. Что может пойти не так? — на это у Азирафаэля не нашлось ответа, — Считай это своего рода экспериментом. </p><p>— Да, — подхватил он, — мы просто следуем инструкциям и изучаем людские обычаи.</p><p>— Углубляемся в культуру. </p><p>— Ты вообще знаешь что делать? — почти шепотом спрашивает ангел. Он был на пределе от нервов и переизбытка чувств, от того как близко сейчас они были друг к другу. </p><p>— Это не выглядит сложно, — тоже понизив голос отвечает рыжий и нервно сглатывает. Сейчас все силы он прилагал к тому, чтобы сохранить уверенность, ведь кто-то из них двоих должен был оставаться спокойным, хотя он и не представлял, как можно оставаться спокойным, когда в нескольких сантиметрах от тебя есть эти глаза, — не думаю, что это сложнее, чем танцевать. </p><p>Наконец расстояние между ними сводится к минимуму, их губы встречаются, и на мгновение все становится чуточку лучше. Левая рука Азирафаэля ложится на плечо демона и сжимает его, а правой он переплетает их пальцы. Тепло в его груди разрастается, как ему кажется, до размеров вселенной, но что более важно, он чувствовал, как делится этим теплом с Кроули, который, казалось, вкладывал в этот поцелуй всю нежность, на которую вообще может быть способен демон. Губы Азирафаэля были сладкими, наверно из-за десерта который тот, конечно же, съел во время ужина, и этот факт лишь больше разжигал желание Кроули взвыть от переполняющих эмоций, что в конечном счете вылилось в тихий стон удовольствия. Они оба видели целующиеся пары на улицах, на празднествах, в ресторанах, демон видел это в кино, а ангел читал в книгах, но то, что происходило сейчас, было определенно лучше любых слов. </p><p>Когда они отстранились друг от друга, им обоим понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить пережитое. Нервным движением Азирафаэль, едва касаясь кожи, убрал выбившуюся рыжую прядь врага? друга? партнера?, а после не смог сдержаться провел пальцами вдоль лица Кроули, изучая каждый изгиб, тот же в ответ перехватил его руку и оставил легкий поцелуй на ней.</p><p>— Что ж, — хрипло выдает демон, водя большим пальцем по внешней стороне ладони ангела, — довольно интересный опыт. </p><p>Никто из них не знал, как вести себя дальше, и что им теперь делать. Кроули был контужен обвалившимися на него чувствами, а душа Азирафаэля металась между голосом разума и сердцем, так бешено колотившимся сейчас. И от одной мысли, что ему прямо сейчас надо решать, что делать, он приходил в панику, а потому, когда демон снова захотел что-то сказать, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем схватить того обеими руками за куртку и снова притянуть к себе, дабы вовлечь в еще один долгий поцелуй. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                          ***</p><p> </p><p>Мягко отстранившись, Кроули целует его в морщинки под его небесными голубыми глазами, которые появляются там каждый раз, когда он так широко улыбается ему самой счастливой улыбкой на свете. На все том же диване в книжном или в его машине, или в июльскую жару, скрываясь под тенью дуба, уже не важно где и не важно когда, до или после так и не случившегося Армагеддона, важны лишь эти сладкие губы и пальцы, путающиеся в его волосах. У них была и остается целая вечность, и как приятно было теперь делить ее с кем-то.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>